Ghoul Town: Boulder Creek
by ZombieViral
Summary: Andrew Thomas found that he was utterly and totallt alone in the End of the World


Day 34

Finally found some paper and a pencil. I've been looking for some since last week. Here's the scenario: End of the World. Not a Cold War nightmare or the sun exploding, were talking flesh-eaters, moaners, people walking around with there guts hanging out, biting necks: that kind of end of the world! Everyone got scared and split on foot, in cars, just up and gone. Left this world for a better one, some where else, I guess. Everything is trashed, broken windows, littered streets, bodies everywhere, blown up cars, and the rubbish of a previous world that came to a screeching halt, minus the ghouls. My name is Andrew Thomas, and this is my scrawl, my story, if ever found. I came from Boulder Creek, a little quaint town in California. Hell, I'm still here trying to get rescued. I'm debating on staying for rescue or taking it on foot to find others. It all just happened so quick, even for me....

Day 35

It's been a month and five days since this all went down.I woke up like every other day in my sad pathetic life. I woke up in my comfy bed, hit the snooze four or five times, rolled out and jumped in the shower. Grabbed my gas soaked clothes from yesterday and dawned the apron of my oppression. I fed my cat who returned the favor like always with a scratch to the hand for not feeding him faster. Jumped in my Jeep Cherokee and drove to work. I hated that gas station with every fiber of my being. Seeing the same trashy faces day in and day out. Coming for there gas, there cigarettes, there ridiculous 32 ounces of B-12 and caffeine. It gets hard being the one to hand out the nicotine and caffiene to the nameless junkies looking for there fix to make it through another day at the office, school, or whatever miserable existence they may endure.I hated my nine to five,come in, work my tail off ,come home to a house I was only in after work. Come home to cat that ignored my existence, eat whatever fast food chain I pulled through that evening and flip through the television to find something to watch. But that all changed, you know, the whole "end of the world" thing.

I was working when I met my first ghoul. I was stocking sodas in the freezer, when I heard a commotion out in the lobby. I peeked through , but saw so little besides flashing figures and quick movements. I came running out to see what was going on in the store. It was a business man dressed in a very fine looking suit, suede if I was correct, foaming at the mouth was smashing through my floor displays! I went to go see what was his problem, but as I got closer it seemed safer to keep my distance. He looked up from his smashing, and man did that change everything. He looked at me, not like another person, but a meat bag, and boy, was he hungry! Eyes sunken in, blood from the nose running down his lips, with foam and blood seething from his mouth. That's when he turned his body and came shuffling toward me.

I jumped counter and grabbed the baseball bat I kept around for break-ins and hoodlums that liked to come around late and rough up the gas pumps. By the time I got the bat out, he was already at the counter, reaching over, trying to grab me, looking as crazed as ever! I'm not gonna lie, I was petrified at this point. My knees felt weak, my head was swimming. I didn't know if he was rabid, drunk out of his mind or high. By the time I had steadied my nerves, he had slid over the counter and was in the same two foot by four foot space. I swung my bat furiously at my attacker, not looking where I was landing blows. The first few blows landed, but he was completely unfazed by them! He just kept coming, grabbed me and lunged for my throat! His grasp was strong and primal in a way that just didn't feel human.

I swung again with a off swing since he had me in such a close grab.I glanced his head and this left it's mark. He stumbled, let down and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. At this point the adrenaline had already kicked in. i don't remember much after that, but when I did come to I was still behind the counter, covered in blood. My attacker was still there, but not looking any better. His head was a puddle on the floor, pieces everywhere. All I could think was how it resembled a butcher's block. I felt the rush of fear and the feeling of doing something wrong rush over me. I killed some one in cold blood in my place of employment. I lost it at this point and fled from that store on foot in my bloodied uniform of a gas station attendant with a bloody, splintered baseball bat back to my humble abode.

I ran and ran and ran with nothing but the thought of the cops showing up at my house with a warrant for my arrest. I got to the door, struggled with the keys, eyes flashing up and down the hallway avoiding to have to see any of my neighbors like this. I got inside and cast off my clothes that could link me to this viscous crime and bagged them. That bat never left my side. I jumped in the shower and it was in there with me. I didn't know if that was a fluke or if the cops were gonna bust in and take me by force. After the nice, long shower and scrubbed the filth of my skin from the body, I got redressed in a wife-beater and jeans and flipped on the television to see if anyone had gotten word of my crime. Apparently, I wasn't alone! Accounts like mine had been seen around the country, the dead getting back up and attacking the living. Crazed lunatics busting into businesses,homes, trailers, museums, and shopping centers. Nothing and no one was spared from this horrible new world.

All I could feel my fear and remorse for the world. I then flipped of my television, locked my front door again and bolted and chained it. Flipped my table over and put it in front of my locked sliding glass door, and drew all the blinds. I ran to my room to pack. I grabbed all the clothes I could fit in my backpack, my canteen from my camping supplies, and my handgun from the side dresser. I kept one around due to the high amounts of break-ins in the area. I had two full clips and enough more for five more full clips. At this point I was ready to go, but I sat down and it all set in. I woke up for a normal day of work but had ended up killing someone and running for my life. I felt the sorrow and exhaustion all kick in at once as I sat there. I was utterly alone in the end of the world, and had no clue where to start....


End file.
